The present invention relates to an application processing technique of a semiconductor integrated circuit device and, more particularly, to a technique effectively applicable to making high efficient a voice and an image processings in a semiconductor integrated circuit device mounted on a wireless communication system such as a cellular phone.
In recent years, in the cellular phone, there is generally executed a high performance application such as a camera, a television telephone, a JAVA game or the like, in addition to a voice communication and an electronic mail.
In this kind of cellular phone, for example on a market for a wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA), there have been widely known the cellular phone in which a high-level operating system (OS) is required and on which an application processor is mounted, because a high performance application is activated early and a software structure is complicated.
In this case, since the high-level OS is executed in the application processor, it becomes weak to execute the application requiring a real-time response such as an image, a voice or the like. Accordingly, there is an example in which an accelerator processor is independently mounted so as to compensate for a deficiency in a processing capacity.
Further, on a market for global system for mobile communications (GSM)/general packet radio service (GPRS), the high performance application has not been desired thus far. For this reason, there has been widely known a structure in which a base band processor is made high performance and the application is executed by utilizing a surplus time of a base band protocol stack processing.
In this case, it is desired that a processor for achieving respective processings of a WCDMA protocol capable of achieving a high performance wireless service and a widely utilized GSM protocol is mounted on the base band processor, and there has been known a structure in which processors for executing these two base band processings are independently mounted.